All because of a name
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: It's never really a big deal if you choose to call someone by their last name, right? I mean, it's not like they're going to throw a hissy fit and break your heart. ...Right? Apparently, Mizuki-kun missed that memo. MizukiXOc.
1. Dresses and Teasings

CHAPTER ONE

"Why couldn't I wear my pants?" I whined to my friend Mitsuka, attempting to pull the hem of my dress down and stretch it to my ankles. I never would have thought I would miss my pants this much. Never.

"You're the maid of honor, Aimika. You have to wear that dress!" Mitsuka sighed. She fixed a stray strand of her ebony hair back into her pulled up hair. I pouted, and still attempted to fix my dress.

"But you're the bride, not me!" I protested.

"Oh shush." She rolled her eyes.

"But Mitsuuuu!"I protested.

"Nooooo." She laughed. She got up from her seat and walked over to me, sitting behind me, and starting to style my hair. "Besides, " She giggled a bit, "Don't you want to see the boys in tuxedos?" I groaned.

"Unlike you were when you were my age, I am not a pervert." She sighed.

"Honestly, you're too much of a tomboy." She finally decided on just putting my hair into a messy-but-gorgeous curly chestnut bun. My bangs framed either side of my face today, instead of covering my right eye like it normally did. It was also curly, something it usually wasn't. My forest green eyes were brought out with dark mascara, and eyeliner, and also white eyeshadow (that, suprisingly) showed up on my creamy peach skin.

"And you pull off 'girly' so well, too, what a shame!" She croaned dramatically. She put some clear lipgloss on me, just as the other two brides maids-Shaira and Liona- walked in, fully dressed and ready, heels and all. Mitsuka was still in her robe, not in her gown yet.

"Get ready, Mitsu! It starts in ten minutes! Aren't you watching the clock?" Shaira asked.

"She was too busy trying to pry into my non-existant love-life." I replied, rolling my eyes. They copied the motion.

"Mitsu, you know that Aimika doesn't have her eyes on anyone. If she did, she'd be blushing heavily right now. And she's not." Liona laughed.

"I can dream can't I?" Mitsu replied, turning her back to me so I could zip up the back of her gown. I pouted.

"Oh, just tease the tomboy who's already being tortured, why dont'cha!"

"You look gorgeous, I'm worried about loosing my soon-to-be-husband!" Mitsu teased.

"Not interested, Mitsu. Really not. He's practically my brother." I rolled my eyes.

"So is my brother, but you used to be crushing on him!" she retorted, smirking.

"Just because I liked Mizuki-kun, doesn't mean you can torture me about that!" I frowned.

"Oh come on! If you two marry, we really WILL be sisters!" She giggled. I turned a light shade of pink.

"Will you just stop, please? I'm already in enough torture just standing in these heels!"

"Alright, alright, I don't want you to turn really red when you see him, so I'll stop." she smirked at something and I paled slightly.

"See him?" I asked, "Why are you smirking?"

"He's best man. And, he looks very handsome in a tuxedo." She smirked even more as I turned crimson.

"Hah! I knew you still liked him!" She laughed.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" I frowned, looking away. The door opened just as Mitsuka pulled on her heels, and her father walked in.

"Ready, girls? Oh, sweetheart, you look amazing! His jaw will hit the floor!" He exclaimed.

"Arigatou, Oyaji." Mitsuka blushed. I stuck my tounge out at her, being extra careful of my lipgloss.

"Yes, we're ready, Mister Mizuki." Liona added.

"Where's Hajime-kun?" Shaira questioned, hiding a smirk at the blush that crossed my cheeks.

"Out with Yuki and the other grooms men, why?" Then he noticed me fighting my blush, and chuckled. "Oh, dear, you still like him?" I looked at him in shock.

"N-no!!" I protested.

He chuckled, "You're obvious to read, Aimika. Don't worry, I'll keep it to myself. But I can't promise anything about not telling my wife. Now, come on, we have a wedding to be in."

I resisted the urge to slap Mitsuka, Shaira, and Liona as they smirked at me, and we all walked out of the bride/maids' dressing room. And, being the Maid of Honor, I had to walk down the alter first.

I caught sight of Mizuki, and he looked quite a bit shocked, and I looked instead at the crowd, and saw my older brother gawking at me, My dad trying not to snicker, and my mom ready to squeal in delight. I turned to the front, and took my place near where the bride was. I held Mitsuka's ring in my hand, and wondered if Mizuki remembered Yuki's. But that thought slipped away as Mitsuki stood next to an extremely-gawking soon-to-be-husband of hers. I smiled happily as I saw her resist giggling and blushing at the same time.

I turned and caught eyes with Mizuki, who grinned at me and I smiled back. He mouthed something to me, and I tilted my head in confusion. I caught him mouth 'nevermind' at me the second time, and nodded. I turned back to the vows being adressed at the moment.

"Aimika!" I turned behind me in the parking lot of the Reception Hall, looking for who had called me. Mizuki ran up, grinning at me.

"Oh, hey Mizuki-kun, what did you need?" I asked. He shook his head with a sigh.

"For the millionth time, we've known eachother since we were kids, call me Hajime!"

"Nope. You're stuck with Mizuki-kun." I giggled when he pouted at me.

"Why do you always call me by my family name?"

"Because it annoys you." We reached the door and he gaped at me for a second.

"Hey!" I laughed as he pouted at me again.

"What did you need Mizuki-kun?" He pouted at his last name, but grinned afterwards.

"What I was trying to tell you during the ceremony, is that I can't believe you look feminine!" I gasped, and smacked him hard on the arm.

"Don't use that word and me in the same sentance! It's lies!" I protested.

"Just because you're always covered in mud from some kind of thing-tripping, tennis, volleyball, anything- and always in jeans, T-shirts, un-make-up'd, and stuff, doesn't mean you can't look feminine! Today proves that. You look amazing!" He shook his head with a laugh.

I tried to hold back the major blush, but failed, and pouted, looking away from his amused eyes, "Shut up." He chuckled and linked his arm with mine, pulling me into the Hall.

"Oi, sis!" He ran over, taking me with him, to his sister and her now-husband. She raised an eyebrow at our linked arms, and resisted a smirk-I could tell- at the blush on my cheeks.

"Yes, Hajime?" She asked.

"Tell her she can look feminine, she doesn't believe me." He replied. I glared.

"Well, she obviously can, because you look amazing, Aimika-chan. Hmm, too bad I'm married." Yuki teased, "I guess you're stuck with Hajime-kun."

"I told you I was afraid of you stealing Yuki!" Mitsuki pouted.

"Shut up, Mitsu." I blushed, before something clicked, "Wait! What did you mean by I'm stuck with Mizuki-kun?"

"Hajime-kun." Mizuki corrected, pouting.

"Mizuki-kun." I argued, turning back to Yuki.

"Let's say, Mitsu isn't one to keep things to herself on days like today." Mizuki and I looked confused, until realization hit me and my face turned red, as I turned to Mitsuki, gaping.

"You did not!" I whined.

"It's only Yuki! He won't tell!" She protested, hiding behind her husband.

"Tell what? I'm lost!" Mizuki protested.

"Nothing!" I immediately squeaked.

"Mizuki-kun!"

We turned to my savior, to find Mizuki's best friend, Yuuta Fuji. I resisted the grin of thanks that wanted to be released, as Mizuki pouted, and left off with Yuuta.

"Someone remind me to tackle-hug Yuuta."

"Saa, No problem." I turned behind me with a squeak, to see Yuuta's older brother, Syuusuke Fuji.

"Oh! Fuji-kun, hello! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I grew up with Syuusuke's sister, so of course I invited him, Yuuta, and Yumiko herself." Yuki replied.

"Hai. What are you doing here, Tsukaina-chan?" Fuji asked.

"She's been my best friend for who-knows-how-long." Mitsuka laughed. "Hmm, I just realized something. I can't be called Mitsu Mizu anymore. I'm no longer Mitsuka Mizuki. I'm Mitsuka Reyakano."

"You JUST realized that?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You're a dork."

"Well, at least I'm not a dork that likes my bes--" I cut her off, pushing her away from a laughing Yuki, and a confused and open-eyed Fuji Syuusuke.

"Mitsu!" I protested, once out of earshot.

"I knew you would stop me, calm down." She laughed, "I wouldn't do that. And I didn't tell Yuki, he told me himself that he figured out that you liked Hajime. We just wanted to see what you would do. I told you it was obvious to us."

I sighed, "Don't do that!"

"Come on, let's get back to my husband and Syuusuke." She dragged me back and I thought randomly 'What is with Mizuki's and dragging me around?'.

--

media./image/dresses/smercy2005/SHORT EVENING PROM DRESSES/JJ7032.jpg?o159 My dress

Her dress:

media./image/wedding dresses/smercy2005/SHORT EVENING PROM DRESSES/weddingdressmadeinchina1.jpg?o10


	2. Embarassment, Jeans, and depression

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Oh my gosh I missed my pants!" I hugged a random pair to my chest as I stood in my room the day after the wedding. I plopped down on my bed and began massaging my sore feet. I idly remembered the best man-Maid of honor dance, and how hard it had been for me not to turn a million shades of red while dancing to 'I loved her first', and in Mizuki, Hajime's arms. Mitsuka was never going to let me live that down after her honeymoon. Nor would she stop herself from killing me for the speech I made for her. But, then again, It's her fault for making me write a speech for her reception. She should have known better.

_"Well, I was told I had to write a speech, for Mitsuka. So, I did. Hopefully she won't kill me, because she should have known that I was going to write something to embarass her...So, let's start shall we?..."_

I laughed at my opening scentance, remembering the words and teasing that came after. About her puberty years, where she was so boy obsessed I thought she would never settle down, and teasing her about when we were really young and her saying about boys having cooties. Wonderful times, wonderful things to bring up at her wedding. She was definitly going to kill me. She'd had to bury her face in Yuki's chest to not laugh, and/or kill me. Mizuki had been practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

I stood up and quickly put on my _slightly _-okay not slightly, but very- muddy L.E.I. jeans, and black cami -over a white one-, and my black-and-white hightop converses. I threw my now-straight hair into a side ponytail on the right side of my face, aswell as letting my bangs cover my right eye as usual. I was make-up-less today, and proud of it. I was also heel-less, dress-less, and beautified-less. I was in a very good mood-save for the blisters on my feet from those stupid heels and all the dancing I'd had to do.

I got up and left the house quickly, ignoring the teasing from my brother about me not looking feminine anymore.

I wandered around the city for a bit, wondering what to do. I hadn't grabbed my tennis bag, so the street courts were out of the question. I'd made sure to grab my money-filled wallet, but I didn't want to shop. Unlike most girls, I hate shopping. It's one of the things my brother teases me about constantly.

_Vuzzzz_. I grabbed my enV phone from my back pocket and flipped it open to read the text message._ Hey, we're at the burger place across the street from you. Get over here. --HAJIME-KUN_. I smirked at the face that he capitalized his name in a hint to call him that. I turned to my right and looked in the window, seeing him and Yuuta wave at me. I rolled my eyes and, once the light turned red for cars, walked the street and into the Burger Place.

I walked over to the table and sat down in between the two St. Rudolph Regulars. I stuck my phone in my front right pocket and put my elbows on the table, my chin cupped in both.

"And you needed me why, MIZUKI-KUN?" I asked.

He groaned, "Why must you never call me what I tell you too?"

"Because it tortures you." I laughed. Yuuta snickered beside me, and Mizuki glared at him, but Yuuta's snicker just increased more.

"Again, why was I texted here?" I asked.

"Because we were bored." Yuuta answered. I pouted.

"So i'm only entertainment for you guys? Are all St. Rudolph members this mean?"

"Hey, you would know if you didn't go to Hyotei." I stuck my tounge out at Mizuki.

"Not my fault Atobe was determined not to let me go anywhere else." I protested.

"Why is he obsessed with you, anyway?" Yuuta asked.

"I'm the only girl he knows that DOESN'T want him. It's a 'challenge' for him, I guess." I answered with a shrug.

"Well, who DO you want, that is sooo much better then Atobe?" Mizuki asked.

I turned a light shade of pink, "No one!"

"You only blush when you do, I know you. Remember?" Mizuki chuckled.

"Who, Aimika-chan?" Yuuta asked.

"Oi, Don't make me sick your sister on you again!" I protested. Yuuta paled. I laughed at the memory.

FLASHBACK

_Yuuta and Mizuki had been consistantly teasing me, attempting to get me to spill who I liked. After a half hour of being teased, I ran off into the crowd to find Fuji-kun._

_"Fuji-kun!" I pouted as I saw said tensai._

_"Hai, Tsukaina-chan?" He asked._

_"Where's your sister? I need her to attack Yuuta for me. He won't stop teasing me!" I pouted._

_"Right here, Tsukaina-chan!" Yumiko giggled, and I turned behind him to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Yumiko-san?" I questioned. I wanted to make sure it was her, I'd only heard about her from Mizuki, Yuuta, and Mitsuka._

_"Hai." She replied._

_I pouted, "Yuuta's teasing mee!" I whined. Yuuta paled once he'd run over and saw where I'd gone._

_"N-nee-chan..Aniki..W-what is Aimika-chan doing over here?" He gulped._

_"Yuuta! No teasing innocent girls! Especially not making her come to tell one's older sister! What were you teasing her about for anyway?" Yumiko scolded._

_"She won't t-tell us who she liked, and Yuki-san mentioned it!" Yuuta attempted to defend himself._

_"She won't tell you if you tease!" Yumiko scolded, "Girls only tell when they want to!" _

_Yuuta'd got scolded for a full 15 minutes before Mizuki noticed and pulled him away with the excuse of a tennis-strategy._

FLASHBACK END

"Y-you wouldn't?" He stuttered. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, you would." He sighed, and stopped asking. That didn't stop Mizuki, however.

"My sister is on her honeymoon!" He chuckled.

"One of the three is, you mean. I can always ask the other two!" He snickered.

"They'd only start pestering you too."

"Good point. I can always call Mitsuki." I smirked. He glared.

"Don't you dare. She'll murder me."

"That's the point, _Mizuki-kun_!" That made him pout when I stressed his name.

"It's _Hajime_!!" He whined. "_Ha_-_ji_-_me_!"

"Well, _Mizuki-kun_, I call you _Mizuki-kun_, and you, _Mizuki-kun_, shall enjoy me calling you _Mizuki-kun_, because I will now and forever refer to you as _Mizuki-kun_, even if you don't like me calling you _Mizuki-kun_. But you are _Mizuki-kun_, and I shall continue calling you by your name, _Mizuki-kun_." His glare intensified with every '_Mizuki-kun' _that slipped out of my mouth. Then he banged his head off the table- a very un-Mizuki-kun like thing to do.

Yuuta and I burst out laughing as he groaned, and continued to hit his head on the table. We were practically rolling on the ground, and didn't notice the people who entered the shop and were looking at us like we'd just grown three heads or something.

"Uhm...Are you okay?" A familiar voice crooned. I looked up, only to see Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru, and Ryoma Echizen.

"H-h-hai!" I giggled. Yuuta snickered.

"We're fine." He stood off the ground-where'd we'd landed after falling out of our chairs laughing- and helped me up aswell. Mizuki just glared at me.

"What'd you do to Mizuki-kun?" Kikumaru asked.

"Hmmm...well...all I said was--" I was cutt off as Mizuki covered my mouth and glared.

"Don't. Ask." He answered to Kikumaru.

"Why, nya?" He replied.

"She'll repeat the whole thing, and I'll be driven up the wall!"Mizuki replied. He glared as I hummed against his hand a _'Mizuki-kun, Mizuki-kun, Mizuki-kuuuunnn'_.

Yuuta was almost on the ground laughing again, and I was grinning against Mizuki's hand.

"Why must you annoy me so?" Mizuki asked, he removed his hand from my mouth for me to answer.

"Well, _Mizuki-kun_, It is becasue we are friends, and that is what I do to my friends. Along with sicking their sisters on them for teasing me. Now, _Mizuki-kun_, what ever have I done to annoy you so?" The three Seigaku members looked confused at my stressing of his name, and how he glared everytime I said it.

"Well, I told you a million times to call me HAJIME, but you INSIST on calling me _Mizuki-kun _just to aggrivate me, and do it a million times in a row, just to drive me up a wall." He growled, then whined, "What do I have to do to get you to call me by my first name?"

"Hmmm..." I thought for a minute, then, "I got nothin'." He almost deadpanned. Yuuta was on the ground laughing again, and Kikumaru was snickering, Momoshiro was staring at me oddly, but chuckling, and Echizen was smirking.

"Aiiimmiiikkaaaa!!" He whined. Mizuki is always un-Mizuki-like around me. I have no idea why, but he just really is very out of character around me, really.

"Miiizzuuukkiii-kuuunn!" He glared.

"I don't think I've heard you even say my first name since we were ten." He whined.

"I don't think I've said it since then..." I paused, thinking. Then I shook my head, "Nope. I haven't. Not even thought it."

"Why?" He asked.

"I have no idea. It annoys you though, so I continue to do so." I shrugged.

"If I stop getting annoyed will you stop?" He asked.

"If you pretend not to, I'll say it fifty thousand times in a row until you burst in annoyance." I smirked. Yuuta laughed even harder, and I wondered slightly how he breathed.

Mizuki groaned.

"-snicker- Well, sorry to say this, but we'll be eating now. See yah, St. Rudolph." Momoshiro saluted. I rolled my eyes.

"You forgot me!" I pouted.

"Don't you go to St. Rudolph too. nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"Iie. Hyotei." I replied.

"Eh? Hyotei? You're one of that Atobe's guys fangirls, then!!" Momoshiro exclaimed. I glared. Yuuta snickered, as well as Mizuki.

"I would never, never, never, ever, ever,ever, EVER be a FANGIRL. Let alone to ATOBE. He's a stupid, pompous, bratty, conceited, arrogant DIVA." I growled. Kikumaru burst out laughing, as well as Ryoma laughing. Momoshiro looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"Oh, how I wish he could hear that, Nya!" Kikumaru laughed.

I laughed, "He has. I've told it to him to his face...exactly why he is obsessed with me." I sighed. Kikumaru hugged me.

"Poor girl! You poor, poor girl!" I burst out laughing, and hugged him back dramatically crying.

"I know, Kikumaru-kun, I know!"

After that Me, Mizuki, and Yuuta left, and the Seigaku members stayed to eat the food they ordered. The three of us headed to the park. Mizuki was being silent, and looked really irritated, so I walked close to his side, and he turned his gaze away from me and crossed his arms.

My eyes softened, "Mizuki-kun? Are you mad at me or something?" He didn't answer, just kept walking, staring ahead of him and not even so much as glancing at me. Something inside me froze and I felt ready to cry, but held it back.

"Is it because I keep calling you by your last name? Because I hugged that Seigaku guy? Because I teased you so bad? Sumimasen!" I looked at the ground. Yuuta frowned at Mizuki.

"Guys, I should head back, my sister's making Rasberry pie. I can't miss it!" He faked a smile, wanting to leave the two alone.

"Seeyah, Yuuta-kun!" I hugged him quickly, and Mizuki nodded and waved to him in goodbye. I frowned at Mizuki's lack of enthusiasm. Yuuta ran off, and I continued walking by Mizuki's side akwardly.

"Mizuki..why...are you mad at me?" I asked after around fifteen minutes. He snorted. "Tell me, and I'll stop. Please. I don't want you mad at me." _It hurts_. I continued in my head. He didn't answer me, just kept looking ahead irrately. I looked at the ground, and held back my tears, though my eyes still watered.

_I hate it when he's mad at me._ I thought, frowning, _I don't know why, but everytime he frowns at me, yells at me, anything that says he is something other then happy with me, I get this icy feeling in my stomache, and it feels like everything inside me crumbles._

I snuck a glance at his face, and nothing had changed about his irate features. I looked down sadly.

_I didn't mean to make him mad. I was jokeing. I don't call him by his family name to tease him, it's only an excuse. I call him it because, I can't help but worry that one day I'll tell him about my feelings toward him, and I'll loose him, and have to call him by his family name anyway. I'd rather get used to it beforehand, rather then loose the priveledge, and it hurt even more._ I glanced at him again. Nothing different still. _Hajime-kun...I'm sorry. I can't. I'm too afraid of loosing you. It would hurt too much. But this hurts too. Why can't you see it's the only thing I can do to lessen the pain I know will come? Please, forgive me, Hajime-kun._

The next week was the worst of my life. Mizuki hadn't called me, texted me, anything. And anytime I saw him walking around, he ignored me completely, no matter how much I apologized. I sent him texts, emails, voicemails, all saying I was sorry. Was calling him his first name really so important to him? I hoped it wasn't.

That icy feeling in my stomach still hadn't gone away. I had cried myself to sleep the last three days. I hadn't even bothered to tell Atobe off all week, nor my brother when he teased me about me having been dressed up during the wedding, nor anything he tried. I just walked around like a robot, and it felt like I was one.

I was walking around Hyotei's grounds, away from the tennis courts. I couldn't walk near them, for fear of seeing the game being played and remembering that Mizuki had been the one to teach me how to play. I couldn't risk breaking down infront of everyone near there at the sight of the yellow ball flying across the court and smashing against the racquets of the opponent.

I took out my phone and texted Yuuta. He was my only way into knowing how Mizuki had been. Mitsuka's honeymoon didn't end until tomorrow, being a week-long trip to Hawaii. I hadn't been able to get in touch with her, nor would she know anyway, being so far away.

A few seconds later Yuuta replied, saying Mizuki was acting like his usual self, pretending nothing happened, and anytime Yuuta mentioned me, he was silenced by a death-glare.

I felt my ice-encased stomach freeze and fall even more. But it wasn't just my stomach anymore, now my heart felt frozen too. He was pretending I didn't exist? He was pretending that? All because of me. If I would have just called him by his first name I wouldn't have to deal with this! The pain of loosing him because of me telling him my feelings could have never amounted to this. Atleast then I would have lost him for a slightly good reason. Something I had done to try and make our relationship more. Not because of something as small and stupid as not calling him by his given name.

I leaned my back against one of the walls of the school, and sank down, trying my best to hold back the salty tears attempting to escape from the prison I'd sealed them in. A few lone tears escaped and I curled my knees to my chest, and burried my face into them. I didn't hear my brother walk up to me, nor did I hear Atobe behind him.

_Aimika...what's wrong with you? You've been depressed all week. And now you're curled up in a ball against a wall? What happened?_ My brother wondered.


	3. our tree

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"What do you mean she's depressed? She was fine a week ago!! What the heck did you do, Raiko!" Mitsuka's voice croaned over the reciever of the phone. My brother sighed, looking around to make sure I wasn't home.

"I don't know! She came home the day after your wedding and she was upset! She's been like that for a week now. Can you see if your brother knows? They're close, I saw her with him and Yuuta earlier that day! Maybe he knows?" Raiko argued. He was genuinly worried about his sister. He'd never ever seen her like this. Never.

"I'll call you back." She growled, and both of the lines were hung up.

"Oh, Imouto...please be okay.." Raiko murmured, plopping onto the couch to await Mitsuka's call. He put his head in his hands and let his worried invade his thoughts.

"Hey! Imouto, give him the phone again! I'm not finished with him yet!" Mitsuka growled into the reciever. Hajime had gotten onto the phone, and instantly after she asked him about Aimika, he'd said he didn't know, that he hadn't talked to her in a week, and he wasn't planning on it ever again either, and handed the phone to their other sister, apparently walking off.

"He left the house, Mitsu-chan! He's been like an irritated robot all week! He's constantly scowling, and barking out replies, and he's not normal! Yuuta's called a million times, and Mizuki just hangs up on him after saying 'don't mention her!'. What's going on?!" Her sister's worried voice answered.

"That's what I want to know. Apparently, it has something to do with Aimika, because Raiko called me to see if Hajime knew why she'd been walking around like a sad, depressed frozen robot for a week! What happened?" Mitsuka's voice went soft at the end, as she and her sister hung up. Mitsuka dialed Yuuta's number, he had to know.

"Hello?" Hajime answered the phone irately. He'd been like that all week, and it wasn't letting up.

"HAJIME MIZUKI." Mitsuka's voice growled. He almost dropped the phone in shock, but growled.

"WHAT?!"

"Who the HECK do you think you are! Aimika's been a frozen-shell of a girl for a WEEK, because you won't talk to her!! And WHY?! BECAUSE SHE WON'T CALL YOU HAJIME?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Did you ever stop to think she did it to save herself for future reasons?! Or are you too stuck up thinking it was because she hated you, or because it really was to annoy you. I KNOW FOR A FACT IT'S NOT TO ANNOY YOU. You can't even tell she's lying!! She's TRYING to save herself pain in the future!!" Mitsuka's voice screamed.

"WHAT PAIN?! What lies?! It was TRUTH." Hajime snapped and started screaming too.

"The PAIN of thinking she'll LOOSE YOU!!" Mitsuka screamed.

"Loose me?! Why would she have lost me!?" He growled.

"Maybe because she's afraid if she tells you about how she feels about you, that you won't ever be one of her best friends again?! That you will tell her not to talk to you?! That she'll eventually have to call you MIZUKI anyway!? Did you even THINK about THOSE reasons?!" she snapped.

"What FEELINGS? I WOULDN'T EVER TELL HER NOT TO TALK TO ME!! I WANT her to call me Hajime, NOT Mizuki!" He hissed.

"THAT SHE'S INLOVE WITH YOU." Mitsuka screamed, "She thought you'd never return her feelings, and that one day she'd slip and tell you, and you wouldn't feel the same, and it would never be the same and you wouldn't talk to her, and you'll make her call you 'Mizuki' instead of Hajime anway! She doesn't want to get TOO familiar name-wise to save herself from having to LEARN to call you MIZUKI!!"

"She..loves me? But...I thought...? So...that's why she always called me... She lied to...And I just... And she..." He let out a very loud curse word and said, "I have a girl to find." and hung up. Mitsuka looked up to the sky.

"Kami-sama, please let it work out!"

Yuki held her hand tight in reassurrance, but praying just as she did.

I sneezed as I walked through the familiar market place. I rubbed my nose tenderly, it hurt a bit from the violence of the sneeze. I sighed, and stopped though, and continued on my robotic movement through-out the place, until I reached a familiar park. I sat under a familiar Sakura tree, and looked up at the sky sadly.

_Oh Kami-sama...Why did I have to call him Mizuki...now he doesn't want anything to do with me. My heart and my stomach..they're frozen..I can't feel the pain...is that why they froze? To save myself the pain, and leave me completely numb and robotic? I think I would rather feel the pain. At least then I'd know this isn't just some nightmare. I wish he would just come and say he forgave me. Or...just someone would come and hit me with a tennis ball, and make me fall in a coma 'till I'm Eighty or something. Why was I so stupid?_--

I glanced up at the tree my back was against the trunk of, and saw the engraved carvings from years ago. _H.+A.B.f.f._ My eyes stung with salty tears as I recalled the day when Mizuki and I were five and we carved that into the tree so we'd never stop being friends. We called it 'our tree', and no matter who tried, never let anyone carve anything else on it, cut it down, anything.

_I guess those days are all over now, huh?_ I let a lone tear trail down my cheek, and curled my jean-clad pants to my chest, and burried my face in them.

A few minutes later I woke from my depressed subconscious thoughts, thinking to hear a familiar voice calling my name. Mizuki's voice. _No. It's just my heart, willing me to hear it. He hates me now..._ But no matter how much I told my heart to shut up, I kept hearing it. But I kept ignoring it, yelling in my head for my heart to stop making me hear that. It hurt, couldn't it tell?

But I felt something shaking me, and I peaked over my knees, to come face to face with deep blue eyes of regret and sadness. Mizuki's eyes...no. Hajime's eyes.


	4. Epilogue

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

I looked at him, my eyes filled with shock and curiosity. _Why is he here? He hates me. Why do his eyes scream regret to me? Am I imagining this? Are they filled with hate, and I just can't see? Is this a dream? If it is...can I not wake up? Can I stay in this figment of my imagination...here in my imagination where he loves me back? Can I?_

"Aimika..." He muttered. He looked at my eyes, and his filled immediately with regret and sadness. My eyes were shocked, curious, sad, depressed, and..bland. They weren't the energetic forest green eyes that he'd always known to be filled with happiness, energy, care, and..now that he thought about it...love.

"Aimika, say something." He pleaded, shaking me. My eyes just stared at him as if he were a figment of my imagination.

"Why?" I whispered. His eyes filled completely with regret now

"I didn't...I didn't know, Aimika. I really didn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. He pulled me to his chest in a tight hug, after lifting my upper half off my knees. I shook my head into his chest, and clutched his shirt.

"Why..?.. Why would you do this?" I asked.

"I didn't know. I couldn't tell you didn't do it just to annoy me. I couldn't tell you loved me...I'm so sorry, Aimika. I'm so sorry." He whispered. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I suddenly woke from my dazed robotic numb world. And my pain and numbness turned to anger and fury.

"I'm SORRY?! I'm SORRY?! Why should I believe you?" I pushed him off and stood up, walking a few steps away, turning my back to him,"After I called, and emailed, and texted you, called Yuuta and had him call, email, and text you, and I tried to talk to you so many times, and APOLOGIZED A million and five times, and you wouldn't accept _my _apology. Why should I accept YOURS?! Why should I?! Give me ONE good reason!"

A few tears escaped Mizuki's eyes, and he whispered, "I don't have one reason. I don't have even a TRACE of areason... There was no right for me to ignore you like that, to hurt you like that. No reason to be as stupid and rude as I was, and over just a name. I have no reason for you to forgive me, and I know that. I was blocked by my pride, and I kept thinking you just called me that to teast me. I didn't know you were trying to save youself pain that you thought would come." He took in a shakey breath, "Aimika, if you would have told me you feelings, I wouldn't have turned you away. Your feelings are the same as mine toward you. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to loose you either."

Tears rolled freely down my cheeks,"I don't know...I don't know..." I shook my head and turned to him, looking at the water on his cheeks, and the bloodshot eyes that had always been full of happy emotions; the ones infront of me now broken with regret and sadness. He stood up and walked over to me, pulling me to him and hugging me tight. I clutched to his shirt and cried. I cried, and cried, and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. He did the same.

I pulled away after I couldn't cry anymore, and looked at his tearstained face. "Are you going to hurt me again? Are you going to push me away again? I don't know if I can take it again."

He held me tighter and ran his hands through my hair, "No, Aimika. No, I won't ever push you away again. Please, don't push me away this time. Please." I burried my head into his chest, and bit my lip.

"Promise me. Promise me you aren't lying. Promise me you won't push me away..promise me...you won't break my heart again..." I whispered.

"I promise, I promise, I promise you all that and more. I promise." He pulled me back slightly, and leaned in, pressing his lips softly to mine. I pressed back, softly, and pulled away soon after.

"I love you, Aimika. I really, really do." His eyes told me he wasn't lying.

"I love you too...Hajime..." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. And this time...

We were both wearing smiles.

And this time...

We were being spyed on by my brother, and a cursing and ticked Atobe Keigo.

And to think this was all...because...of...a...name.


End file.
